sonicmoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic Storm Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 3: The Night of Future Ways (The Final Chapter) Cast and Crew (John Price46500 version)
Sonic Storm Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 3: The Night of Future Ways (The Final Chapter) *Voice Cast and Crew *Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog *Haley Joel Osment as Sora Wilhern *Eric Bana as Aaron Wilhern *Ray Romano as Manny *John Leguizamo as Sid *Denis Leary as Diego *Jennifer Lopez as Shira *Queen Latifah as Ellie *Josh Gad as Louis *Seann William Scott as Crash *Josh Peck as Eddie *Keke Palmer as Peaches *Hayley Atwell as Emily Wilhern *Michael Sheen as Jeremy Matthews *James Arnold Taylor as Johnny Test *Trevor Devall as Dukey *Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Will *Sam Rockwell as Justin *Juno Temple as Emilia *Sharlto Copley as Master Xehanort, the secondary antagonist of the movie *Evan Peters as Taichi "Tai" Kamiya *Samuel L. Jackson as the voice of Agumon/Greymon/MetalGreymon/WarGreymon/Omnimon (shared voice with Liam Hemsworth) *Charlie Rowe as Yamato "Matt" Ishida *Liam Hemsworth as the voice of Gabumon/Garurumon/WereGarurumon/MetalGarurumon/Omnimon (shared voice with Samuel L. Jackson) *Saoirse Ronan as Sora Takenouchi *Alice Eve as the voice of Biyomon/Birdramon/Garudamon *Mason Cook as Koushirou "Izzy" Izumi *Geoffrey Rush as the voice of Tentomon/Kabuterimon/MegaKabuterimon *Jena Malone as Mimi Tachikawa *Olivia Ruiz as the voice of Palmon/Togemon/Lillymon *Seth Green as Joe Kido *Mathias Malzieu as the voice of Gomamon/Ikkakukmon/Zudomon *Zachary Quinto as Takeru "T.K." Takaishi (2027) *Max Records as the voice of Patamon/Angemon/MagnaAngemon/Pegasusmon/Shakkoumon (shared voice with Sam Elliott) *Amy Adams as Kari Kamiya (2027) *Lara Jill Miller as the voice of Salomon/Gatomon/Nefertimon/Angewomon/Silphymon (shared voice with Drake Bell) *Rupert Grint as Davis Motomiya *Tom Felton as the voice of Veemon/ExVeemon/Paildramon (shared voice with Daniel Craig)/Imperialdramon (shared voice with Daniel Craig)/Imperialdramon Fighter Mode (shared voice with Daniel Craig) *Matt Smith as Ken Ichijouji *Daniel Craig as the voice of Wormmon/Stingmon/Paildramon (shared voice with Tom Felton)/Imperialdramon (shared voice with Tom Felton)/Imperialdramon Fighter Mode (shared voice with Tom Felton) *Ellen Page as Yolei Inoue *Drake Bell as the voice of Hawkmon/Aquilamon/Silphymon (shared voice with Lara Jill Miller) *Max Charles as Cody Hida *Sam Elliott as the voice of Armadillomon/Ankylomon/Shakkoumon (shared voice with Max Records) *Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Takato Matsuki *Jason Issacs as the voice of Guilmon/Growlmon/WarGrowlmon/Gallantmon (shared voice with Thomas Brodie-Sangster) *Ian James Corlett as Hubert "Hugh" Test *Jack O'Connell as Ryo Akiyama *Paul Bettany as the voice of Cyberdramon *Rebecca Forstadt and Wendee Lee as Ai and Mako *Jenn Murray as Rika Nonaka *Kristin Scott Thomas as the voice of Renamon/Taomon/Sakuyamon (shared voice with Jenn Murray), Kristin also Renamon, Taomon and Sakuyamon in the French dub, expect Kyubimon in which François Cluzet will voice Kyubimon in the French dub and Gary Barlow will voice Kyubimon. *Gary Barlow as the voice of Kyubimon *François Cluzet as the voice of Kyubimon (French dub) *Charlie Hunnam as Henry Wong *Emily Mortimer as the voice of Terriermon/Gargomon/Rapidmon/MegaGargomon (shared voice with Charlie Hunnam) *Charlotte Gainsbourg as the voice of Terriermon/Gargomon/Rapidmon/MegaGargomon (French dub) *Jonah Bobo as Calumon/Kantu, Jonah also voices Kantu, one of Takato's friends *Wayne Grayson as the voice of Impmon *Ethan Hawke as Beelzemon *Romain Duris as Impmon/Beelzemon (French dub) *Bella Hudson as Suzie *Jennifer Lawrence as the voice of Lopmon/Antylamon *Chris Martin as Mitsuo Yamaki (cameo) *Maya Rosewood as Megumi Onodera (voice cameo) *Noah Ringer as Takuya Kanbara/Agunimon/BurningGreymon/Aldamon/EmperorGreymon/Susanoomon (shared voice with Jon Foster, Aaron Paul, Theo Stevenson, Mia Wasikowska and Channing Tatum) *Jon Foster as Koji Minamoto/Lobomon/KendoGarurumon/Beowulfmon/MagnaGarurumon/Susanoomon (shared voice with Noah Ringer, Aaron Paul, Theo Stevenson, Mia Wasikowska and Channing Tatum) *Aaron Paul as J.P. Shibayama/Beetlemon/MetalKabuterimon/Susanoomon (shared voice with Noah Ringer, Jon Foster, Theo Stevenson, Mia Wasikowska and Channing Tatum) *Theo Stevenson as Tommy Himi/Kumamon/Korikkakumon (shared voice with Noah Ringer, Jon Foster, Aaron Paul, Mia Wasikowska and Channing Tatum) *Mia Wasikowska as Zoe Orimoto/Kazemon/Susanoomon (shared voice with Noah Ringer, Jon Foster, Aaron Paul, Theo Stevenson and Channing Tatum) *Jessica Chastain as Zephyrmon (Beast Spirit of Wind for Zoe) *Channing Tatum as Kouichi Kimura/Loweemon/JagerLoweemon/Susanoomon (shared voice with Noah Ringer, Jon Foster, Aaron Paul, Theo Stevenson and Mia Wasikowska) *Kate Higgins as Miles "Tails" Prower/MarineAngemon *Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson as Marcus Damon *Michelle Williams as Yoshino Fujieda *Daniel Brühl as Lieutenant James Kotz *Benno Fürmann as Thomas H. Norstein *Pierce Gagnon as Keenan Krier *Noel Clarke as the voice of Agumon/GeoGreymon/RiseGreymon/ShineGreymon/ShineGreymon Burst Mode *Jennifer Aniston as the voice of Lalamon/Sunflowmon/Lilamon/Rosemon/Rosemon Burst Mode *Kellan Lutz as the voice of Gaomon/Gaogamon/MachGaogamon/MirageGaogamon/MirageGaogamon Burst Mode *Hugh Jackman as the voice of Falcomon/Peckmon/Crowmon/Ravemon/Ravemon Burst Mode *Selena Gomez as MarineAngemon *Nicolas Roye as Mikey Kudo *Ben Diskin as Shoutmon/OmegaShoutmon *Tom Holland as Tagiru Akashi *Jason Griffith as Gumdramon/Arresterdramon/Arresterdramon Superior Mode *Jean Dujardin as Gennai (Young) *Jesse Bradford as Old Clock Shop Man (Young) *Emily Blunt as the voice of Tikal the Echinda *Dev Patel as Jay "Jay1" Night *Jaden Smith as Fernando McKellar *Matthew Bellamy as Timonty "Xemnas" Smith *Freddie Highmore as Santa Claus *Bret Iwan as King Mickey *David Gallagher as Riku *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Bill Rogers as Lucario *Bill Farmer as Goofy *Daniel Radcliffe as David "Ein" *Florence Welch as Julie "Venus" *Terrance Howard as Idris "Dakim" *Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman, the main antagonist of the movie *Bradley Cooper as the voice of PODI (voice) (green) (uncredited) *Shailene Woodley as the voice of PODI (voice) (white) (uncredited) *Hayden Panettiere as Kairi Wilhern *Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose *IN CO-PRODUCTION WITH: Pictures in Paradise, BBC Films, Orange Studio, France 2 Cinéma, TF1 Films Production, Toei Company, Saban Brands, Fantastic Films, Reliance Entertainment India, Entertainment Film Distributors UK, Studiopolis, and MarVista Entertainment *WITH THE PARTICIPATION OF: Canal+, Cine+, France Télévisions, TF1, Rai Cinema, Screen Australia (Australian Government), Bord Scannán na hÉireann/Irish Film Board, The Wales Creative I.P. Fund and CITV *IN ASSOCIATION WITH: BBC Cymru Wales, Screen Queensland, Screen NSW, Film Victoria and Film Agency for Wales *IN COLLABORATION WITH: Banco Naizonale del Lavoro (Italy), Rai Cinema, Deutscher Filmförderfonds, Medienboard Berlin-Brandenburg GmbH, and Koch Media (Germany) *THIS FILM WAS SUPPORTED BY: Région Île-de-France, IBM and Audi *WITH THE SUPPORT OF: Disney XD (France), Ministero per i Beni e le Attività Culturali (MiBAC), Nickelodeon (US), Centre national du cinéma et de l'image animée, TV Asahi and Conseil Général de la Charente *WITH THE PARTICIPATION OF: BFI, LoveFilm (UK) and Aniplex *FOREIGN SALES: Orange Studio - Kinology *DISTRIBUTION: Entertainment Film Distributors (UK) / Wild Bunch Distribution (France) *MUSIC BY: Jón Þór Birgisson and Florence + The Machine